Dating 101ish
by Nirianne
Summary: Knowledge about Beyblades were things Kenny was good at but girls? Hilary wanted to change that! With evil schemes and plots brewed in her twisted mind, she secretly set up a date for Kenny. Let's count Kenny's panic attacks shall we? R&R!
1. Dating 101ish

**A/N: **I was bored!

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Beyblade, the world would change… dramatically.

**Summary: **Knowledge about Beyblades was things Kenny was good at but girls? Hilary wanted to change that! With evil schemes and plots brewed in her twisted mind, she secretly set up a date for Kenny. Let's count Kenny's panic attacks shall we?

* * *

**Chapter 1: **Dating 101…ish

"**ARGH!**"

And this was how commotion at the Granger residence began.

"**What did you do?**" Kenny screamed, sprawled out on the floor. He couldn't believe the words that came out of Hilary's mouth. His world was over. Amen.

"Why are you making a big deal about this?" Hilary countered with arms crossed. "It's for your own good."

Hilary stared daggers at Kenny aka Chief who had superb computer skills but he lacked in social skills. She knew it was up to her to set him on a… date. It was the one thing he feared **most**. The fear of talking to a girl one on one… Oh he could feel his stomach doing flips as he thought of worse case scenarios. There he pictured it; awkward silences or… more awkward silences. He feared he'd make a fool of himself (which was a possibility!) in front of her. But wait, who's the mysterious girl he was to go out with? Sure he knew a couple of girls: Hilary, Mariah, Julia, Emily, Queen, Ming-Ming. He shuddered. And of course he could talk with any one of them (except Ming-Ming) directly about beyblades and beybattles. Those were normal.

"W-Who did you pair me up with?" Kenny asked shivering like an autumn leaf.

"It's a surprise!"

"Oh come on, what's the big deal?" heads turned to the reigning world champion. "It's not a big deal! Don't sweat it."

"Don't sweat it… **don't sweat it**?" Kenny was hyperventilating. "Tyson you know as well as anybody else how I am when I'm nervous!"

"Yeah, yeah, sure," Tyson yawned dismissing his friend's dilemma. "Besides Chief, you should relax."

"I can't… I feel sick…" Kenny collapsed.

Hilary sighed. Daichi crawled over to the body of Kenny poking the poor boy with a stick. Who would have thought a genius such as Kenny would be terrified on going on a date? This was going to take some work!

When Kenny came back to his senses, he thought all of this was a bad dream. Looking around, he was still at Tyson's house in the dojo. Why was everybody around him? This morning it was just Tyson, Daichi, Hilary and himself. Why was Rei… no wait, why was Kai here? What was this? Kenny began to have a panic attack, round two. Hilary pat him on the back startling the poor boy.

"To help you with this, Rei has agreed to share some pointers with you!" Hilary felt extremely proud of herself! This was going to go off without a hitch! Oh she wanted to pat herself on the back but that could wait.

"P-Pointers…?"

Hilary massaged Kenny's shoulders. "Ouff, don't pretend you don't know; Rei and Mariah have gone out since… forever!"

"Correction: until recently." Rei added. Hilary rolled her eyes as he continued, "There's nothing to be afraid of, Kenny. Just go with the flow."

"But I'm a stick in the mud! No wait, I **want** to be a stick in the mud! You guys can't do this to me! How am I supposed to 'go with the flow' when I'm not sure who I'm going out with?"

"Just be yourself! You don't have to act like someone you're not." Rei reassured with a smile. "Although I would recommend this: don't go on a tangent about beyblades. I'm sure your date would like to hear other things as well."

"But the only thing I know _is_ about beyblades, Rei!"

Rei nodded, "I know but be open to new ideas that may suddenly interest you."

"I guess that's a start…"

Rei nodded again. He saw the change in Kenny's thinking… slightly. He was sure the genius could adapt to new situations… eventually. Throughout the rest of the afternoon, the rest of the team (excluding Kai) gave Kenny several tips and tricks. Everybody's input was useful except Tyson and Daichi's. _Clearly_ both of them had no idea what they were talking about until Hilary smacked them both over the head.

Close to eight, Kenny walked home frowning. What did he get himself into? After much thought and deliberation, he finally agreed to go on this date… Of course if he didn't do what he was told, he'd suffer hell from Hilary. Kicking a stone, what was he supposed to talk about? Beyblades? That was the only topic he knew by heart! It was a funny thought but before he left, he remembered Kai giving him advice: believe in yourself. That was it. Ugh, Kenny rubbed his cheeks, tomorrow was going to be a _long_, painful day…

"Someone… save me!"


	2. Nerdy Glasses and a Tux

**Chapter 2: **Nerdy Glasses and a Tux

Kenny stood in front of the mirror staring at himself in awe. It wasn't because he looked _good_ in a penguin suit, but he looked plain _ridiculous!_ How could he ever go out and face the world like this? No… this was all too much for the poor boy. He slumped before jolting back up to the sound of three thunderous knocks. _Oh god, _Kenny thought walking to his door. Standing in front of him was none other than Hilary who had the most evil smirk anybody could imagine. In her hands was a large bunch of flowers, a box of chocolates and other stuff the boy couldn't comprehend. Maybe this was a really good time to bail. He was gonna do it! Quickly rushing to the brunette, he ducked under her arm only to be stopped by her foot. Hence, face-plant.

"Geez Kenny, you're over doing it," Hilary said, rolling her eyes picking the poor boy up. "It's nothing to be scared of! Go out, have fun!"

"My fun is sitting in front of my computer analyzing beyblattles and such!" Kenny mumbled dusting himself. Drat! He just dirtied his one suit. Could anything be worse?

Yes it could be. Behind Hilary was Tyson. The loud mouthed teen stared at the Chief while succumbing to giggles. By the end of it, Tyson was the only one laughing out his guts in the hallway. Kenny didn't like the idea! Hilary pushed Kenny in front of the mirror giving the young boy the flowers and jamming the chocolate box into his arms. Grabbing a comb, Hilary made sure she combed every inch of Kenny's thick skull—erm, hair. By the time she was done, Kenny was fully groomed (and Tyson was still on the floor). They exited his room stepping over Tyson and Hilary 'accidentally' kicked him in the gut. Pushing Kenny down the stairs, his mother looked up quite shocked at her son's appearance; her boy was all grown up! He wore a black and white suite, a neck tie. Flowers and chocolates were in his arms. Oh how sweet!

Rushing up to her son she pinched his cheeks, "Oh, how I've waited for this day!" she squealed massaging his cheeks. "You make me so proud!"

"Yes… mom…" Kenny tried replying through pinched cheeks.

"Just to think, my boy is all grown up!"

Kenny's mother went on a fifteen minute rampage about her son going on his first date. Just once in his life he stayed away from his beloved laptop. They watched her twirl in the kitchen. Tyson walked down the steps about to ask what was up until her spatula smacked him dead in the face. Down went Tyson, again. Hilary's cell phone rang and she excused herself into the next room.

"Hello?"

"_Hey it's Max! Listen, operation: Kenny Gets A Date commences in twenty minutes!"_

"Awesome! Thanks Max!"

Hilary returned to the room seeing Tyson upright rubbing his bruised nose. Maybe he'll keep his mouth shut, for once. Hilary's eyes moved to Kenny's mother who was kissing her son on both sides of his cheeks before pushing (more like shoving) him to Hilary.

"Make mommy proud!"

Both nodded and exited the house. Kenny shivered; it wasn't from the gush of wind that passed them but more it was from the extra added pressure from Hilary's glare. He understood the girl meant well but this was over the top! Couldn't he have gone out in his normal clothes _with_ flowers and chocolates? Whatever he had in his mind, he couldn't voice them out now. Walking down the sidewalk, both heard Tyson's voice echoing from behind yelling for them to stop. They paused for him to catch up. With that said and done, the trio moved on into the bustling city. Kenny was nervous feeling the stares and glares he received from passer-by's. Hilary reassured him it was nothing. How could she say that? Sweat beads rolled down his face one by one until an entire stream followed. Adjusting his collar, he felt like choking. The anticipation was worse than anything he could have imagined!

The silence was broken again when Hilary's cell phone rang, "Excuse me boys."

Kenny and Tyson looked around them spotting a café. Kenny's eyes travelled around, nothing seemed out of the ordinary except spotting a tall girl with short orange hair glancing at her wrist watch. He didn't realize his cheeks were burning when he noticed the cute outfit she sported. Tyson waved a hand in front of his friend's face before following his eyes to the girl. _Ah_.

Smacking Kenny on his back Tyson exclaimed cheekily, "Someone's found his hormones!"

Kenny snapped out of it shaking his head, "**WHAT?**"

Everybody looked at Kenny. Oh how he wanted to shrivel and hide in a manhole or something. With some minutes passed, people resumed their walking and Kenny began fidgeting. Hilary finally returned from her phone call only to be filled in by Tyson. Oh, Kenny had no idea what he was getting himself into after Hilary was done! She planned _everything_, down to the last, minute detail. She wanted Kenny's date to be perfect! After all, wasn't that what best friends do? Make your friends miserable as **hell**? Maybe!

Hilary's hands slammed onto Kenny's fragile shoulders.

"Now you see that girl there? I want you to march up and introduce yourself to her." Was this motivation (or a death threat)? Either way, Kenny couldn't back out now even if he wanted to. Hilary would _not_ allow it!

Why was it that he sensed impending doom? Swallowing his last gulp of air, he tried marching but instead wobbled to the girl. It was without intention; his hands shoved the flowers up at the girl. Shivers ran down his spine and his face was buried behind the flowers. He really wanted to shrivel now. He felt the flowers lifted from his hands before receiving a warm thank you from the girl.

_That voice…_ Kenny looked up. "**E-Emily?**"

* * *

**A/N:** And now you can chuck coconuts at me :D


	3. Kimono

**Chapter 3: **Kimono

"Is he alive you think?"

"I'm not sure, why don't you ask him?"

There was a sudden hesitation followed by a sigh, "If I'm going to ask him Hilary, I would ask him when he's _awake_."

"Let's kick him!" Tyson suggested. In response? A smack from Hilary _and_ Emily. "Fine…"

"Oh look! I think he's coming to! Let's go Tyson, Hilary!" Max gestured the others to follow.

Kenny stirred, slowly opening his eyes. _What happened?_ Pushing the bangs out of his eyes, he came in contact with Emily's soft, grey eyes. He immediately shot up panting heavily, rubbing the back of his neck. Did he just have a panic attack or did he hit or rather, did something _hit_ him was the question? He couldn't remember! His eyes moved to Emily's outstretched hand. Taking it, he blushed. Already he felt his cheeks lit on fire!

"What happened?"

"You fell…"

"Oh."

"Into a manhole."

_What a great way to start, Kenny._ He mumbled to himself trying to straighten out the creases in his tux. Emily smiled. Both stood in silence for a moment before suggesting getting something to eat at the café. Kenny nodded, feeling his collar tighten. His muscles constricted and his voice refused to come out. _Okay, Kenny… Breathe in; breathe out, just like that yoga video mom forced you to watch._ Entering the café, the aroma of hot chocolate mixed with caffeine of all sorts hovered in the air, teasing the poor boy. They moved to a seat close to the window with flower pots and a water fountain. A waiter approached them giving them their menus.

"Thank you," Emily said as she opened the menu booklet. "Let's see…"

Maybe this was paranoia but the waiter looks a lot like Rick from the PPB All Starz. Who could mistaken the large, bulky, short-tempered, self-centered, silver-haired African-American for anybody else? But this one was different; he _looked_ like Rick but he had black hair and what seems to be a glued on moustache. Or maybe it was the sun that was causing all of this hallucination. Kenny shook his head scanning the menu's items.

"And what will you like to drink?" he asked.

"Orange juice." They replied simultaneously.

The waiter chuckled and left. Kenny and Emily locked eyes for a moment before Kenny broke off his gaze. Okay, he learnt something new today: Emily liked orange juice. There was barely any conversation between the two after their orange juices came. Kenny fiddled with his utensils while Emily sat quietly.

"Soooo…" Emily was the first one to break the silence. "How have you been?"

"Um, good!" Kenny replied placing down his fork. "I've been busy with upgrading my laptop and upgrading Dizzi."

"Dizzi?" Emily questioned.

"Oh yeah, the bit-beast that's stuck in my laptop…" Kenny tried laughing it off only to get more confused stares from Emily. _I'm doomed._ "But hey, what are you doing back in Japan?"

"Vacation. There's lots of things I'd like to see here!" Emily brightened up. "I always wanted to try on an authentic kimono!"

"Hey! After this why don't we go get you into a kimono?" Kenny stood up. He never realized how loud his voice was until everybody around him stared at him. Turning red, he quickly sat back down sipping his juice.

Emily giggled. Around the corners of the café was the large waiter tearing off his moustache. Rick pulled out his cell phone. He didn't understand why he needed to babysit this date! God, he had better things to do! Tapping his fingers against the wall, Hilary picked up.

"_Hold on, I'll put you on speaker. Anyway, any progress?"_

"A bit. The little pipsqueak is making a fool of himself!" Rick spied on them trying to keep his laughter, "He's so nervous like Emily is going to gouge out his brains!"

"_What have they done so far?" Max asked curiously._

"They ordered orange juice. I can see them talking about something but not really sure what. Oh my god, they're talking! Fine, I'll go investigate." Rick sighed. "Oh before you hang up, you owe me _big_ time for this!"

Gluing his moustache back on, Rick approached the two asking what they would want. He didn't mean to _glare _at Kenny, watching the small boy's hand shaking the menu.

Rick rolled his eyes. "Today's special is: black forest cake and banana cream pie."

"I'll have the banana cream pie," Emily ordered eyeing the waiter with suspicion. Shrugging it off, she moved her attention to Kenny sputtering out his words nervously. She sighed and ordered for him, "He'll like the black forest cake, extra whip cream on the side and ice-cream topped with sweet cherries."

"Will do, madam," Rick bowed and left. Rick couldn't even believe Emily caught on. Well, she had a high IQ and her senses were as sharp as a hawk. He'd better be careful before his cover was blown.

Kenny looked up in awe. How did Emily know? He was going to question the girl until she giggled.

"You're so predictable, Kenny. I know for a fact you _love_ sweet things! Black forest cake is one of your favorites since you're not too fond of banana due to its smell."

"Nobody knows that!" Kenny replied, still in awe! Wow, he never knew Emily could be so… _sharp._

Both talked for a good hour and half as they dined. Rick kept a close eye on them; especially on Kenny. He knew the pipsqueak was nervous when talking (to girls) but he seemed to be managing well. Every so often the boy laughed with Emily, sharing jokes or in some cases, stories about Tyson's stupidity. Emily seemed to handle this well; Rick just learnt from Max this was Emily's first date! Now Rick questioned: how exactly did Hilary convince Emily to go on this blind date anyway? Questions, questions, questions…

Kenny led Emily outside the café down the streets ignoring strange gazes from the people around them. Emily reassured him Kenny looked cute wearing the suit, holding flowers and the box of chocolates. Now she couldn't help it; every time she glanced down, she had to giggle! This was the sweetest thing anybody had done for her in a long time. They walked together down the streets browsing through Japanese fashions. Emily pressed her fingers against the window in shock; fashion here was very, very different from the one in America. The fashion here was more stylish, sophisticated even. Over in America, it was either too punk, goth, hip-hop or plain weird. Kenny was silent the entire time. He wasn't sure what to say. He wasn't an expert on women's clothing either… oh boy. Wiping off sweat from his forehead, he followed her until they reached a small Japanese store at the end of the road.

They entered. Emily's eyes widened: aligned on the walls were different colored kimonos. One in particular caught her attention: orange, blue and white kimono with koi designs.

"It's beautiful!" Emily reached up feeling the silk kimono.

"Would you like to try it on?" the sales clerk asked. Before Emily could reply, Kenny did it for her.

"Y-Yes, she'll love to try it on!"

The sales clerk smiled, fishing down the kimono and gave it to Emily. She led her into the changing room. With Emily behind the curtain, Kenny sighed aloud. He wobbled over to a stool and breathed. Wow, he never knew dating could be so _difficult. _Placing down the flowers and the box of chocolates, Kenny looked around the shop. Hmmm, he stood up walking to the glass display; something caught his eye. There was a myriad of hairclips aligned perfectly in straight rows. Every hairpin was unique; designed ranged from cherry blossom petals, koi fish, lanterns, cherries to small animals. Rubbing his chin, Kenny stared at the koi hairpin encrusted in white and orange patterns, aligned with silver.

"Excuse me but how much is this?"

"Is this for your girlfriend?"

"G-G-Girlfriend?" Kenny's face flushed red. Shaking that out his head he replied, "She… She… um she's…" What was he supposed to say?

"I was just joking!" the sales clerk responded. "Here," she picked up the hairpin and gave it to Kenny.

Kenny examined every inch of the hairpin. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out his wallet. "I'll take it!"

The woman smiled, "Don't worry about it," she pushed the pin to Kenny. "It's on the house."

"But, but, but!"

"Hey Kenny!" Emily's voice echoed from behind the curtains. Kenny turned around. The curtains were pulled aside and Emily stepped out. Her cheeks were red, obviously embarrassed. "What do you think?"

She stood there in the orange, blue and white silk kimono. At the time, it seemed everything went silent. Spotlights were on her. She looked _amazing_. He never realized his legs already moved to her, picking up her hand. Placing the hairpin into her palm, he shook nervously trying to keep his fingers under control.

"T-T-This goes well with the k-k-kimono."

"Thank you! That's so sweet!" Emily bent over, kissing Kenny on his cheek.

And just like that, Kenny fell backwards, flustered with a smile on his face.

* * *

**A/N: **not my best chapter but I hoped you liked it!


	4. Girls' Day Out

**Chapter 4:** Girls' Day Out

_It was perhaps two weeks ago five girls gathered in a local Subways sitting around the table chatting, laughing, cracking jokes and recalling old memories. The girls became the best of friends when all the BBA teams united fighting the forces of BEGA. Hilary, Emily, Matilda, Mariah and Julia shared an inseparable sisterly bond; before each returned to their respective countries, they exchanged emails and phone numbers. After weeks and weeks of planning, everybody arrived at Narita Airport. Hilary welcomed her girl friends with open arms, one after another. The girls were excited! There was much catching up to do! When the long arm of the clock struck noon, Emily was the last one to arrive. Unexpectedly, she was jumped by all the girls, including Julia. The girls in question seemed to devise a plan but what it was it was under wraps until today._

_ Placing down the turkey club, she listened to Hilary's musings on her plans before spitting out a projectile of food substances. Did she just hear right? Matilda comforted her with a reassuring smile, giving her a napkin. _

"_What nonsense is this?" Emily spat. "Date?"_

"_Uh huh," the brunette replied waving her hand in the air, dismissing Emily's frantic face. "Oh come on, it'll be fun!"_

"_Riiiight…" Emily narrowed her eyes glaring at Hilary. "Whatever you have in store, count me out! I'm too busy—"_

"_Busy, busy, busy come on, Em! You should at least enjoy other things other than beyblading and tennis you know? Come on!"_

_ Insert awkwardness here. The girls exchanged looks agreeing with Hilary. Since the end of the championships, the girls explored other potential hobbies. Mariah found a new hobby; reaching into her bag, she pulled out several origami pieces of various colors and shapes. The girls were in awe; they ranged from cranes to sophisticated flowers and Mariah's favorite, a ball made entirely of folded cherry blossoms. _

_Matilda was next; she pulled out several bags from her purse. She explained to the girls she got into making accessories and selling them. Each necklace ranged from key with winged designs to some elaborate design using gems and jewels. The girls squealed! Emily never thought of doing other things. She thought tennis counted as a hobby; after all, she loved playing the game! Glancing over to Julia, the Spanish blonde didn't say much. _

"_What's your hobby, Julia?" Emily questioned curiously eyeing the Spaniard. She knew Julia was in the circus and everything but she wondered if Julia had a passion for other things as well._

_Placing down her drink their eyes met, "Poetry. I write and recite it in front of crowds,"_

_ Everybody stopped with mouths gapped open. Julia writes poetry? Wow… that's… really unexpected. Feeling all eyes on her, she waved her hand dismissing what she said._

"_It's nothing much. I write it in Spanish… it sounds better."_

"_Can we hear it?" Hilary asked. "Please?"_

_ There was no winning. Julia stood up and began reciting a poem by heart. All ears fell on Julia. Through soft hand movements and perfect intonation, Julia placed a hand on her heart, bowing to her friends._

"_Mi Corazón__." Julia concluded sipping pop._

"_I'm speechless…" Hilary spoke eyes as large as oranges. "Although I didn't understand much of it but I knew it was something about your heart…"_

"_Don't get any ideas," Julia snapped. "It rhymes."_

_Hilary smirked, "Yeah, sure, whatever Miss. Fernandez."_

_ The girls laughed. So much gossip, so little time! When the girls were done with their meal, it was time to go, you guess it, shopping! Matilda and Julia stormed into downtown Tokyo observing all its glorious fashions and accessories. Just because this was Emily's first date, they had to make her look special. First up, let's get Emily contacts! The orange head did not approve of the idea of contacts; it was like gouging out your eyes or something. Ah, putting them on was weird enough… taking them off was weirder! It was bad when she was literally shoved into the store and Hilary went ape on each eye-contact color on the glass displays! Emily's eyes scanned through the shop trying to find something she liked. Before she took the first step, Matilda dragged Emily to the counter where Hilary translated the girl needed to get her eyes checked. Free eye exam, who could give that up?_

_ Shoved into the seat, Emily sighed in utter defeat. She even tried negotiating with her friends if she could get different frames instead. Receiving headshakes from everybody, she couldn't win._

"_Go with the flow…" she mumbled removing her glasses._

_ Walking out of the store with new contact lenses, Emily looked around. Wow. Everything was much clearer. No longer did she have to keep adjusting her glasses or shift them when it slid down her nose. Maybe this wasn't a bad idea. The bad idea came when the girls forced Emily into a clothing store snatching clothes from racks like hungry crows. Piles and piles of clothing piled around Emily's feet. Now they were past her knees, up to her thighs. Every piece of fabric in question ranged along the colors of the rainbow along with different types of clothing including: skirts, dresses, pants, slacks, shirts, t-shirts, spaghetti tops, stockings and many, many other things! Shoving a pile of clothes into Emily's arms, Julia directed the girl into the changing room._

_ It took the girls three hours to find the perfect outfit for Emily. After much struggling and opinions Emily bought several outfits for her blind date. Most of them were cute skirts, nice graphic tees and spaghetti tops and slubs. Next destination: accessory shop. Needless to say, Matilda went absolutely nuts. The girls had to stop the pink-headed girl from buying out the entire store! Their last resort was dragging the poor girl out by her ankles. _

_ It was now sunset; the five girls sat on a bench in the park with ice-cream cones in their hands watching the sun slowly slip back into the earth. Emily couldn't describe the amount of fun she had with the girls! In a way, they opened her eyes to new things and new ideas. Chuckling to herself, she finished the remaining ice-cream, chucking it into the bin and jumped off the bench walking toward a beydish. She didn't need to tell the others to join her, they understood the message. Each girl stood around the dish (except Hilary who stood at the sidelines cheering) preparing their blades and launchers._

"_Thank you girls for opening my eyes," she scanned around receiving loving smiles. "I got to see the world through different eyes, seeing different things and trying on new clothes! But, now let's all do something we all love! Agreed?"_

"_Let's do it!" Julia exclaimed._

"_Everybody ready?" Emily looked around with her hand gripped tightly on the ripcord. Turning to Hilary she smiled, "Mind counting down for us, Hil?"_

"_You betcha!" she jumped sticking out three fingers. "THREE, TWO, ONE…"_

"_**LET IT RIP!**__" the girls yelled together launching their blades._

_ Each girl cheered their blades on, trying to knock the others away. Laughter echoed through the park as everybody continued cheering, laughing and the odd time throwing out taunting comments! Sparks flew in all directions underneath the sea of stars that night shining for each of the girls, strengthening their sisterly bond. Nothing was going to tear them apart.

* * *

_

**A/N: **not my best chapter but I couldn't do much about it since I already thought of the ending of the chapter rather than the introduction and body, lol. Reviews?


	5. Google is Your Best Friend

**Chapter 5:** Google is Your Best Friend

Kenny slouched over his table, mind taking him back to two days ago; his first date with Emily York. It wasn't as bad as he hoped but then it grew very, very awkward! He didn't know what to do or let alone say to her! The only thing he found out was: she loved orange juice, just as much as he did! Heck, she even knew what cake he liked! But then it came down to the wire: Could he possibly go on another date knowing Emily was a nineteen year old, mature teenage woman? Maybe not. He knew deep down inside she has 'standards' and quite frankly, Kenny was unsure if he qualified for her 'standards'. Knocking his head on his wooden table three times, he hoped for good luck to follow.

Hilary was a good friend but in some cases, she was too _good_ a friend setting up blind dates! Ugh. This brain throbbed feeling his stomach churn. The only _girl friend_ Kenny was close to was Dizzi, his computerized bit-beast. They could talk on for hours upon hours, until of course Dizzi wanted to be placed into 'sleep mode' then Kenny would leave her be.

"Why is this so confusing?" the brunette mumbled to himself. "I don't know diddly-squat about dating!"

"Google."

Kenny turned to his laptop quizzically.

"Like I always say, Chief. When in doubt: Google."

Ah yes, the Google's mighty glory to provide answers. Starting up the browser he went to the search engine and his mind went blank. This was something he _never_ searched before but there was a first time for everything, yes? His fingers shook, slowly typing in the search box: ideas for dates. And just like that, results exploded into his browser. Okay… what to click first?

"Hmmm…" Kenny rubbed his chin scanning each result for a definite answer, "Most of these seem like junk."

Kenny clicked on the first link and **BAM!** It was useless. Not only it was useless, it went directly to 'those' websites that violated eyes. Squirming, he quickly pressed the 'Back' button. Okay, that scarred him… a little. Sure he was a young teenage boy but he didn't appreciate the fact images of nude women in provocative poses! Women had more self-respect than that! Clicking on the next link, it seemed to shed more light to his situation. It was entitled: 101 ideal places for dates.

"This looks promising,"

Scanning the article Kenny identified all one-hundred and one places for ideal dates. This felt awkward searching for… stuff like this. Shaking his head out of the clouds, he scanned the list. Whoever wrote this was a genius! It sounded like a woman who wrote out _all_ the possible ideas!

"Having fun, Chief?"

"I wouldn't necessarily define this as 'fun', Dizzi. It's just so new to me!"

Dizzi chuckled, "Well, there's a first time for everything! Oh look, the list says you can take the lucky lady to play tennis!"

"Err… but I don't know _how_ to play tennis!"

If Dizzi had eyes, she'd roll them. "Well how hard could it be? Pick up a racket and just hit the ball… and hopefully your opponent won't smack it back to you hitting you square in the face!"

"I rather prefer something not so physical…" Kenny scrolled down the list until something caught his eye, "It says here I can take her to a picnic."

"Whatcha lookin' at, Kenny?" Hilary's voice exploded from behind.

The small boy fell out of his chair. Hilary stared at the boy giggling, reaching out to grab his hand. She didn't mean to startle him like that but seeing him land on his behind was funny. Plus, seeing the fact Kenny was researching on _dating_, it was added bonus!

Kenny got back into his chair and grumbled, "Please… **never **do that again!"

"Hehe, okay Kenny." Hilary sat on his bed with legs crossed, "Soooo…"

"So?"

"Did you think of any bright ideas where to take Emily?"

"I'd… er… um…"

"I believe the Chief has a tennis ball stuck in his throat!" Dizzi joked. Kenny smacked the side of his laptop turning back to Hilary with an undefined answer.

Hilary giggled, "Emily loves tennis! Why not you two go out and play a couple's match or better yet, you play against her?"

"I don't think that's a good idea, Hilary," Kenny replied nervously, rubbing his arms. Kenny didn't like the idea playing sports except beyblading. Other sports required too much strength, speed and physical labor. That was something he was not cut out for!

"Oh what's the matter? Afraid that Emily'll beat you?" Hilary's eyes narrowed, teasing him.

"No… I'm afraid Emily'll crush me!" he already envisioned it; **total humiliation.** Adding to his defense he said, "Plus, tennis is for tall people."

"…That excuse doesn't count! Just invite her to a tennis match already!" Hilary pulled out her cellphone throwing it to him. Catching it he stared at Hilary. "Just call her!"

"But…"

Hilary gave Kenny 'the glare'. The boy swallowed typing Emily's number. The other side was ringing, ringing, ringing and…

"_Hello?"_

"H-H-Hi… Emily…" Hilary face-palmed. That boy really needed to boost his confidence when it came down to talking to the opposite sex. Sure, he easily could talk to her but to other girls, Kenny stuttered, **a lot!**

"_Oh, hi Kenny! What's up? Why are you using Hilary's cell?"_

"Hilary's here with me,"

"HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII EMILY!" Hilary greeted from the background.

Emily chuckled. _"Ah, I see, I see,"_

Hilary quickly nudged Kenny. "Oh yes, um, Emily. Would you like to come and play t-tennis with me? One on one?"

Silence.

"Err… Emily?"

"_Sure, I'd love to! What time tomorrow?"_

Kenny's heart returned to its normal pace. At the beginning of the conversation his heart raced in his chest doing five laps a second! "How about four tomorrow? I'll come and pick you up."

"_Sounds great! See you tomorrow!"_

'_Click!'_

Kenny heaved. He did it! He managed to talk to Emily without a hitch, minus the awkward silence. Giving back Hilary her cell, she pat him on the back congratulating the boy.

"Well, that's official: date number two is on the way!" Hilary exclaimed, proudly. Kenny was growing up! She couldn't wait to tell Kenny's mother! "Don't worry Kenny, Emily isn't as scary as you think. Sure, she may look intimidating and all but deep down inside, she's sweet as honey."

"Ya… I guess so. But," Kenny shot a glare at Hilary. "If I get injured tomorrow it's all _your_ fault! You better make it up to me _if_ it happens!"

Waving her hand without a care in the world Hilary responded, "Yeah, yeah."

Hilary pulled the boy from his chair.

"Oh yeah, I came here to take you to karaoke! The guys are gonna head downtown so we'll be meeting them there!"

"Do I have to sing?" Kenny said nervously shutting down Dizzi. He walked out of the hall with Hilary, down the steps. "I can't sing."

"That's what karaoke is for, Kenny!" an arm wrapped around his shoulders, reassuring him that he wouldn't be making a moron out of himself. "We'll be making morons out of _all_ of ourselves!"

Kenny face-palmed. Somehow, the thought of everybody being a moron for today was just… ugh, he couldn't process anything. Now, he has to ask, "Whose idea was this?"

"Tyson's, duh!" the two teens were outside his home, heading downtown. "Tyson and Kai had a beybattle and Tyson said: if Kai lost he had to karaoke with us, no questions asked."

"Oh god."

"Uh huh! And through Max's and Rei's evil distraction methods, Dranzer lost!" Well duh, the other two would _love_ to see their silent friend take the mic and make a total ass of himself… or not! Hilary couldn't contain her laughter! "The look on Kai's face literally spelt out: _I'm going to murder you, Granger._ Literally Kenny, it was priceless!"

If Kenny were Kai, he'd probably do the same too.

"And now to make things worse," Hilary held her stomach, aching from laughter, "T-T-Tyson _dared_ Kai to sing, _My Heart Will Go On…! __**HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**_"

Wow. Simply wow. A smile formed on Kenny's lips, maybe today wasn't going to be horrible after all. Both walked into downtown as Kenny absorbed the sights and sounds Tokyo offered. He took note of places he could take Emily to. Emily. Somehow the name wouldn't leave his mind. Did… Hilary successfully hook him onto the American teenager? Arriving at the karaoke place, Kenny noted to one day take Emily there and maybe, just maybe, they can perform a duet together, side by side, hand in hand.


	6. One Love

**Chapter 6:** One-Love

Time: four o'clock sharp. Kenny stood in front of Emily's hotel breathing in, breathing out. Kenny hauled a myriad of things, stuffed into the large duffle bag threatening to tip him over. He stuffed in his essentials (or what he considered essentials): band-aids, cleansing alcohol, first-aid tapes, sunscreen, towels and a tennis racket. Everything was set! Glancing down at his watch, the sound of the glass revolving doors caught his attention; Emily skipped out brightly with a smile on her face.

Eh, something was different.

The orange-haired girl touched her face, "Something on my face?"

Kenny blushed. "Um… er…" Dizzi, we have a problem!

Emily giggled. "It's strange not seeing me with glasses, right?"

Kenny nodded. He was in awe at her in general; she wore a white polo shirt and matching skirt! It was weird to think she emitted a soft, white glow… almost angelic-like. Kenny failed to notice his cheeks were burning red until Emily snapped him out of his thoughts. Ahem. Shaking his head, they walked side by side without much conversation.

They reached the tennis courts twenty minutes later and to Kenny's luck, they were empty! Great! Nobody to witness his humiliation! Or so he thought. Camouflaged in the bushes were Hilary and Tyson, spying on their little friend. With binoculars in each hand, they were curious to what the two were up to. Tyson thought it was a waste of time spying on the Chief since he had blading practice. Of course he didn't—well, couldn't win an argument with Hilary so here he was after being dragged.

Emily placed down her duffle bag and began stretched. The last thing she wanted was pulling a hamstring. Eyeing her carefully, Kenny did the same. Of course, he always stretched before any type of sport he played. Okay, let's rephrase that: he only stretched for any sport he was _willing_ to play.

"So, do you know how to play tennis?" Emily asked stretching her arms.

Kenny shook his head. "I only know how to play badminton."

"Well, it's not that different from badminton," She reassured him with a smile. "Don't worry Kenny; I'll go easy on you."

Emily lied. On the court, Kenny hid behind his tennis racquet as Emily slammed the tennis ball at him. On one occasion Kenny screeched, barely dodging the ball. Peering over his shoulder, he saw the ball lodged into the fence. _Eep!_ She couldn't help but burst into a fit of giggles, hugging her midsection. Embarrassed, Kenny tried to 'man up' and (epically) failed when he tried to serve. He threw the ball and missed hitting it. Instead, the green ball landed on his nose!

_This is soooo not good!_ Kenny thought to himself feeling the frustration boil from within. _I can do this!_

Trying again, he threw the ball high and wham! He smacked it only to have it bounce off the net… Maybe this wasn't his sport; he was just _too _short. Both abruptly stopped hearing a grumbling coming from behind the bushes on the opposite side of the fence. The bushes shook, the leaves rustled followed by rumbling noises! Kenny gripped onto his racquet tightly, knuckles turning white inching toward the fence, eyeing the bushes curiously. The only creature he thought of was a bear, a large, ferocious looking beast the size of a large pick-up truck. A bear? In Tokyo? In autumn? Shaking his head, he wasn't scared of bears (well, not yet)! He turned around whispering to Emily to stay put, he'll go investigate. Opening the gate, slowly without a sound, Kenny swallowed hard inching toward the bush with the tennis racquet over his head, shivering like an autumn leaf.

Kenny heard the sounds of breathing. Yes, whatever in there was _alive_. If it was a bear he already thought of an elaborate plan: **RUN!**

"Kenny!" Emily walked to the fence whispering, "Please be careful!"

He nodded. He was going to count to three and whack whatever was in the bushes!

_One… Two…__**THREE!**_And… "**HAIYAHHHHHHHHH!**"

Kenny's racquet slammed into the bushes several times, smacking whatever was in there to kingdom come! Leaves exploded into the air followed by strange sounds. Kenny continued smacking the bushes screaming out his war cries! A sudden groan echoed; bears don't groan, do they? A hand shot out of the bushes and Kenny, releasing a high pitched shriek, stomped onto it. It never dawned on him it was a _human_ hand.

"**OWWW!**"

Kenny jumped back. Emily was now by his side with not one but _two_ tennis racquets in hand! The moment another hand stuck out, she slammed both racquets into bushes swiping the netted weapon left and right! It was until another screech was heard Emily abruptly stopped, catching her breath waiting for the culprits to emerge. She already processed the screeched sounded _human._ Attached to the arm was the reigning world beyblading champion, Tyson dressed in camouflage followed by Hilary whose hands covered her head. Both looked like _hell_ covered in foliage and green face paint. Emily's brows furrowed, tapping her foot.

Hilary and Tyson sat side by side with guilt knitted onto their faces in front of Emily and Kenny who had racquets in hand just in case they may be useful for interrogation purposes.

"Were you two _spying_ on us?" Kenny questioned frantically feeling slightly betrayed by his best buddies. Did they not believe he could handle himself on a date? He was a teenager for crying out loud! He admitted he was inexperienced but that's why you _learn_ on the job!

"Of course not!" Hilary shot out a reply. Well, it was a lie but she'll play along. "Tyson and I were on our way to play paintball when this _thing_ here decided to have a stomach ache and collapse in the bushes here."

Technically that was true, about the stomach ache part.

"Is that the truth?" Emily's arms crossed staring at Hilary. Hilary may be a good liar but Emily could read right through the girl.

Hilary nodded. "Yes."

"So what's with the binoculars around your necks?" Kenny pointed to the object in question. Tyson was about to answer until he got jabbed in the ribs by Hilary.

"Scouting," Hilary answered. "Some people from the other teams wanted a head start so we had to be careful and vigilant. So since Tyson's stomach decided to _die_ on us, there we were in the bushes hiding."

Riiiiiiiiiiiight. Somehow, Kenny and Emily did _not_ believe them but what evidence was there to deny their claims? Nothing unless…

"I have an idea," Emily piped up tapping the racquet over her shoulder. "I challenge you two to play tennis against both of us."

"Yeah!" Wait. Kenny thought about it looking up at the fiery orange head, "What?"

"If we win, you tell us _why _you two were hidden in the bushes. If you win, I'll forget all of this happened."

"**LET'S DO IT!**" Tyson exploded. He always wanted a good match. The problem was this match was a tennis match and not a blading match!

Hilary face-palmed. She never played tennis and she couldn't count on Tyson to save them! The duo agreed following Kenny and Emily back into the court. Tension ran high between the two teams; Hilary knew her team would be easily crushed by Emily's team, well, by Emily.

The match went by_ very_ well; Kenny and Emily lead by one-love! Technically it was a no brainer with Emily dishing out her moves onto the unsuspecting victims. Hilary suffered a bruised thigh and Tyson did _not_ fair any better. Because Kenny felt a bit betrayed, he managed to slam the tennis ball right into Tyson's crown jewels. Of course Kenny didn't aim there on purpose but due to his height, the 'crown jewels' were easy targets. The world champ writhed on the ground in pain, repetitively repeating: Owww… my beyblades…

The match ended before the second set began; Hilary and Tyson lay in the ground exhausted and Emily was ready to begin the interrogation. Feeling the duo fully deserving their punishment, Kenny convinced Emily to not question them. Being beaten in tennis was one thing but being physically assaulted by multiple shots was another! He rationalized both teens learned their lesson and hopefully, in the future, would not nose around anymore! Emily sighed; she agreed. She didn't like seeing her friends writhing in pain although they (some-what) deserved it. She knew they were spying on them, why, she couldn't figure it out just yet. Just for today she'll let them off the hook but if she caught them spying on them again in the future, he wouldn't be so _nice_.

It was now six o'clock; Kenny walked Emily back to her hotel. Standing in front of the large, white building Emily turned around with a smile.

"I had lots of fun today!" Emily laughed, recalling the easiest tennis match in history, "We beat them pretty good, right?"

"Agreed!" Kenny brightly replied recalling Tyson's damaged 'crown jewels'. "Well, next time they won't bother us any more, don't you think?"

"Uh huh," Emily stuffed her hand in her bag pulling out a piece of paper and a pen. Scribbling something down she said, "Here's my phone number. Call me when you want to get together. See ya!"

Giving Kenny the yellow piece of paper, she said her goodbyes and left, walking through the glass revolving doors then out of sight. Kenny felt his cheeks burn. He got her number! Yes! He wasn't as hopeless as he had initially thought! It was an interesting day, Kenny thought picking up his duffle bag heading home. Who would have thought his friends would spy on them? Honestly, he couldn't blame them for caring but he wanted to make note he was a grown boy, capable of his own decisions. Glancing at the piece of paper, he read out her number followed by several strange symbols catching his attention: XOXOXO.

_XOXOXO? What is this? Some type of cryptic message? _Kenny scratched his head stuffing the paper into his pocket before gazing into the night's sky. "So, does that mean she likes me?"

* * *

**A/N: **Not the best chapter since I'm half awake typing it. Oh yes, before I forget, there's a poll I created. Remember last chapter when Kenny and company go karaoking? Just curious, do you all want a small story from that? I have a vague storyline in my head! If you want to read Kai singing karaoke, go to my profile page and vote on the polls! Thanks again for reading!


End file.
